


Me gane esto

by Dopperganger



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopperganger/pseuds/Dopperganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los acuerdos entre hilltop y alexandria an logrado que ambos grupos tengan mas comida, y carol aprovechar esto para hacer bocadillo y daryl mete mano si medir el peso de sus acciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me gane esto

Rick y daryl estan en el bosque de regreso de cazar. Después de un día muy humedo y caluroso estan sudoros y sucios pero lo mas incomodo es la ropa que se aferra a su cuerpo por el sudor.

Rick puede sentir la hasta la tela de sus pantalones pegándose a sus piernas y mirando a daryl puede ver que no le va mejor que el.ahora que se fija bien en daryl piensa que es posible que daryl haya conseguido unos pantalones buenos por que los que lleva puestos no le quedan tan olgado enrealidad se aferra a sus muslo y culo.

Se queda viendo como el culo de daryl va rebotando con cada paso y recuerda que daryl no lleva pantalones nuevos por que estos tienen la mancha de aceite de motor cuando se pusieron cariñosos en el garaje de aaron.

Caminando un poco mas rapido iguala el paso de daryl nota que esta a copos paso de la puerta de alexandria, saluda a sasha y glenn quienes estan de guardia en la puerta, ellos bajan para abrir la puerta, se aferra a daryl para besandolo para después decir -te espero en casa, yo me encargo este- tomando las presas que daryl cazo hoy y después agarrandole una nalga.

Rick entra a alexandria dirigiéndose rapidamente hacia la casa que tienen para desollar y guardar carné, le entrega la caza a el encargado de esa administrar los alimentos. 

Vuelve a su promio hogar, entra para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha. al salir escucha a daryl y carol hablado en la cocina, daryl debe a haber bajado mientras se duchaba, sube a vestirse con un pantalo de chándal y una camiseta. baja hacia a buscar a daryl en la cocina donde ve que el esta comiendo unas galletas (seguramente hechas por carol) y piensa que puede ser un poco responsable de el posible aumento de peso daryl.

-hola carol- dice rick amablemente- hola amor- le dice a daryl sentándose a su lado y besandole la mejella.

-ustedes son mas dulce que cualquie dulce que pueda hacer- dice carol entregándole un plato con unas cuantas galletas.

La tarde pasa todos cenan, hablan de su día y después se preparan para dormir. Ya en su propia habitación rick se le ocurre una idea para poder explorar el cuerpo de daryl.

-por que no se quita esta camiseta y te doy un masaje- dice rick con una sonrisa pícara.-esta bien- responde daryl. Se quita la camiseta y se acuesta boca abajo, rick se sienta a horcajadas sobre el trasero de daryl sintiéndolo blando y comodo.

Comenzando por los frotar los hombros de daryl empieza a notar como daryl se relaja bajo su toque, daryl suspira y jadea cuando presiona mas fuerte donde siente nudos, rick sabe que lo esta haciendo a propósito por eso se mueve para ubicar su pene que esta medio duro entre las mejillas de daryl y empieza a masajear en su espalda baja.

-parece que alguien esta cómodo- dice daryl levantando su cadera una poco para frotar su culo contra el pene de rick- es que aqui es tan blando y acomoda tan bien- dice rick metiendo las manos dentro del pantalo de daryl para undir disfrutar undiendo los dedos en las mejillas del culo de daryl.

Saryl gime por la acción- que pasa hoy contigo y mi trasero-dice daryl con gracia- nada solo me gusta apreciar lo bueno y aquí tengo bastante- dice rick bajando los pantalones de daryl.

Daryl se voltea para besar a rick, despues del beso rick se desviste y admira a daeyl desnudo frente al el ahora puedo notar con claridad que lo unico lugar que párese que a cambiado es que sus muslos ahora se llagan a tocar y que como pudo comprobar de primera mano su culo a crecido. Con solo la vista del cuerpo de daryl parecer ser suficiente para ponerlo totalmentel errecto.

Sube de nuevo a la cama para tomar la boca de daryl en un beso hambriento mientra pasa las manos sus muslo y literalmente apreciar la suavidad que poseen.- donde esta le lubricante- pregunta rick, daryl se separa de rick para buscar el lubricante el mesa de noche cuando lo encuentra se lo entrega rick para luego poser en cuatro para ofrecerse a rick.

Rick no se puede negar a algo así, vertiendo un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y calentandolo un poco empieza a frotar suavemente sobre el agujero de daryl hasta que mete suavemente el primer dedo, con la otra mano frota y acaricia cualquer tramo de piel que tenga al alcanse, cuando siente el su dedo dentro de daryl se afloja mete el segundo y empieza a frotar la próstata- haa aa-gime daryl al sentir los dedos de rick en su próstata-vamos rick mas rapido- dice. Rick cumpliendo la demanda de daryl toma una de los cachetes de daryl para separarlo y ver mejor como mete un tercer dedo- que vien te ves- dice rick apretando un poco mas la mejilla de daryl y undir mas sus dedos dentro de daryl-cuando estes listos seria fantástico si me montaras, quiero sentir como me montas y con choca tu culo contra mi pelvis- dice rick frotando los dedos sobre la prostata de daryl.

-s-ii estoy listo rick, quiero montarte- dice daryl en un jadeo, rick saca sus dedos del agujero de daryl, toma el lubricante y se recuesta mientras lo aplica sobre su pene. Daryl se pone a orcajadas sobre rick tomando el pene rick para ubicarlo bajo su orificio y descender lentamente.

Cuando daryl baja totalmente ambos sueltan el aliento que estaba contiendo. Daryl se inclina para besar a rick mientras que esperan para que adaptarse, rick caricia los suaves muslo de daryl durante el beso cuando terminan daryl se levanta unos poco centímetro para luego volver a descender. 

Al notar que daryl esta comodo rick cumple con los empujes de daryl levantando su cadera mientras daryl baja. Con acada golpe puede ver como las pierna de daryl se sacuden y eschua el sonido obsceno de piel cotra piel. Eso solo a cambiar de posición para embestir a daryl mas fuerte, el gime al centir el repentino cambio y logrando sólo envolver sus piernas alrededor de rick cuando siente como su orgasmo se acerca. 

-rick voy a venir-dice daryl mientras masturba su polla, rick al oír eso los embeite mas rapido de le dice- ven por mi daryl.  
Daryl eyacula un largo chorro de semen mientras rick lo folla durante su orgamos, rick llega después apretando fuertemente el culo de daryl. 

Cuando ambos se calma se separan para limpiarse y meterce en la cama, saeyl abraza a rick y rick no quiere mirarlo a los ojos por que sabe que le va a perguntar algo importante. pero finalmente cede y los mira.

-que te pasa hoy con mi culo y mis muslos?-pregunta y rick no tiene otra salida que responder lo que a pensado toda la tarde- e notado que estan mas grandes y rellonos, tambien como tu culo salta cuando camina y como tu pantalon se a molda mejor a tus piernas y todo eso puede ser porque estas comiendo mucha golosinas de carol - dice con sinceridad pero antes de que daeyl pueda procesar lo dicho como que esta gordo dice- me gusta mucho como se siente y si me dejar "apreciarlos" mas puedes pedirme los que quieras,pero solo quiero que sepas que te amoa a ti completo.

Daryl con una mirada dudosa dice-se en e estado comiendo mas dulces de carol pero ya me había dado cuenta que mis piernas se rellenaron pero no le di importancia, pero me gusta como mi haces sentir cuando me acaricias. Y pido que te dejes la barba- dice acomodándose mas cerca de rick para dormir.rick lo sujeta y entrelaza las piernas con daryl mientra siente por última vez ese día esa reconfortante suavidad.


End file.
